


Bending the Rules

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, EriFef, F/M, Karezi, mostlynotcanon, noblebright, perfectstuck, tavris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi hosts a houseparty, Tavris ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> In the Homestuck fandom, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups, the Writers who investigate the inner workings of an alternate universe, and the Artists who bring both worlds together. These are their stories.

“Well, of COURSE we're going to play spin the bottle, I can tell you ALL want to!”

Feferi said as she urged everyone into a tight circle in the middle of the main living area of her hive,

“Sit, SIT!”

Everyone dropped to a crosslegged position. Feferi fished a bottle from a nearby drawer, “Okay, here’s the bottle, you all know the rules!” She placed it down in the middle of the group, present were Eridan, Karkat, Nepeta, Equius, Tavros, Terezi, Vriska, and everyones favorite Pices herself.

“Who’s first?”

Vriska questioned to noone in particular. Nobody stirred.

“Uhuh, time to bite the fucking bullet”

Karkat said firmly, extending a hand, flicking his wrist and sending the bottle spinning violently. All eyes zeroed in on the mouth of the bottle, they felt their hearts flutter, their haemastamen twitch as the bottle slowed. Karkat clenched his fists and followed the neck of the bottle to its target, Terezi.

“Oh, this is going to be FUN”

Feferi gushed as Terezi stood up, Karkats eyes were wide as dinner plates.

“Seriously-”

Karkat stammered as Terezi threw an arm around him and pulled him in the direction of the designated makeout-room.

“Hahaha don’t worry, bro, I’ll be gentle”

Terezi said as she nudged him through the door, lingering long enough to wink at the group before she shut it.

“Yeah, we’ll give those two lovebirds a few minutes, in the meantime, someone buck the fuck up and spin again”

Said Vriska, seeming to feign interest.

“Oh, me next!”

Feferi squeaked as she leaned forward on her knees, reaching for the bottle.

“Playing a dangerous game, being so eager to spin”

Equius mused quietly, while Nepeta chewed absently on the cuff of her sleeve,

“Hey, shhh!”

She said and batted Equius, and he stifled a stupid grin. The bottle was now spinning, Feferi barely containing her excitement, as it soon began to slow. Each Troll leaned back, once again finding the bottle’s target. Eridan.

“Oh, wow!”

Tavros said, laughing as Feferi rose to her feet and did an exaggerated catwalk over to where Eridan was sitting, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Right, lets do this, then.”

Eridan said confidently, taking her hand as he stood up, and in the same moment the closed door on the other side of the room creaked open and a now frazzled-looking Karkat stumbled out, and each Troll stifled laughter. Terezi appeared in the doorframe, placing a forearm against it over her head and wiping the corner of her mouth.

“That one is going to stick with him for a while.”

She giggled and walked back over to the group. This was Feferi and Eridans’ cue to make their way into the same room.

The door closed once again, and Feferis’ muffled teehee-ing could still be heard, but their attention was back among themselves as the bottle remained at rest between them.

“Nut up or shut up...”

Karkat murmured, a thousand yard stare plastered on his face alongside the smudges of teal lipstick on his chin and lips. Tavros wordlessly reached in, giving the bottle a quick twist. Spinning, everyone was puzzling over who they hoped Tavros would have to take into the room.

Vriska. Tavros’ heart leapt into his throat, but really, it was exactly what he was hoping for, any excuse to get a little closer to her. Vriska realized the result when Terezi gasped and she saw the barrel of the bottle pointing at her feet.

Tavros rubbed his jawline and nodded his head feintly, then stood up quickly. He glanced toward the door, and in a moment it opened, Eridan carrying Feferi, giggling and sighing, she was wearing Eridans’ scarf and he smiled at her, setting her down and plopping down beside her.

Tavros turned his head toward Vriska, her mouth moved to form words but only managed an

“Uh…”

She walked over to him and he put an arm around her waist, walking toward the room, a small smile worked its way onto his face as Vriska looked straight ahead. He turned and quietly shut the door, switching on the small lamp on the nightstand. Vriska sat down on the couch, and Tavros shuffled up beside her.

“Can we… Can this really happen? Its been rough, Tavros”

She said, her brow furrowed with worry.

“I think we can, its just us, and I know how I feel”

He assured her and placed his hand on hers.

“How _do_ you feel, Tavros?”

Vriska asked and stared down at his hand, large enough to cover hers entirely.

“I can’t remember a time where it hasn't felt like I have been waiting for you, its been so long, but I feel we… If I had to wait another three years, however long it takes, for you, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“You really do feel that way?”

She asked, placing a hand over her mouth in thought.

“I have tried so hard, and even after all this time and distance, you… ”

His sentence trailed off. He knew she understood. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and as she looked up to his face, he looked into her eyes as if it was the first time he had ever met her, and she felt the sincerity in his feelings. They leaned in at the same time, and as their lips touched they each felt what a thousand words couldn’t describe.

Vriska place one hand on his chest, and with the other gripping his large, rough hand tighter. The sound of the group outside the door drifted farther and farther away as he pulled her in closer, the stillness around them carried the beating of their hearts from their own bodies into eachothers embrace. Tavros placed his fingers under her chin and leaned into the kiss further. Vriska was short of breath, it seemed to catch in her throat as his scent, which seemed strangely familiar, reached her.

Breathing heavily, Tavros forced himself out of the kiss, and picked her up, positioning her onto his lap where he was sitting, wanting to wrap his arms around her. They shared a quick kiss, and he ran his hands from her shoulder blades down to her hips, and she smiled gently.

She took his hands, closing his fingers around the seams of her shirt, and urging them up. He looked at her, unsure if he should. She pushed his hands away, moving him forward, and pulled his shirt off. She then removed her own, and tossed them onto the arm of the couch.

He tried not to stare, and as he ran his fingers back through his thick Cherokee, he couldn't help but. Vriska wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed from his forehead to his nose, and finally to his mouth.

He grasped her midsection as she kissed him, moving his hands over her slowly. He knew what she wanted, he sat up a straighter and placed one arm around her and interlaced his fingers of the other hand with hers.

She once again guided his hands where she wanted them but this time she did not need to usher him for long. He got the message, and brought a hand to her bra strap, unsnapping it, it hung loosely over her shoulders.

She put her arms forward, motioning for him to hold the bridge of her bra, she leaned back and it pulled away. Tavros shuddered, moving closer, now skin to skin, their bodies tensed at eachothers touch. Tavros braced against her and kissed her neck, trying to find the spot.

As she craned her head, exposing her neck to him, he found the spot, she let out a sharp breath, her mouth opening and her eyes slamming shut. She felt the sensation of his lips and, occasionally, his teeth against the sensitive skin from her neck all the way to her toes, which curled tightly as he kissed.

She pushed him back slowly, and ran a hand down his abdomen to the button of his dark washed jeans. It popped open, and she lead the zipper down with the tip of her index finger. Tavros glanced down at her hand, swallowing hard.

“Think you should return the favour?”

Vriska asked in a sly manner, letting Tavros creep his hand closer to her own button.

“Just- just don’t want to rush it-”

He said back, smiling, as he popped the button on her jeans in turn. She stood up, let the jeans fall to the floor, stepping out of them then back onto Tavros’ lap. She leaned in, kissing his collar bone, down to his pectoral and abdomen, and she shimmied his jeans down to his ankles.

Now both in nothing but their underwear, including her bra, she bared over Tavros, sliding a hand down over the fabric of his underwear, he groaned quietly as she rubbed, his bulge growing at a surprising rate. Soon, it was clear he was more than ready for anything, and she pulled the waistband of his undergarments down slightly.

He squirmed, feeling his face heating up, as the waistband was pulled all the way down revealing his now fully erect bulge. Vriska took it gently in her hand, sliding up and down the length of it slowly.

Tavros was stifling a shudder, biting his bottom lip, he spread his legs further apart as Vriska stroked faster, coaxing slick, translucent orange reproductive ‘primer’ to stream down her knuckles, thoroughly lubricating his bulge. He grit his teeth and moved a hand from her thigh to her underwear, sliding them down slightly.

She didn’t hesitate to take the cue, and worked her panties down to one ankle and flicked them off to one side with her foot. Her bulge was secure in its pouch, but her cerulean nook was burning, soaking Tavros’ thigh where she was perched. He slid two fingers to it, barely making contact between his skin and hers, though this was more than enough to make her yelp loudly.

A banging came to the door of the room they were in, Equius could be heard clearly:

“Do you have **any** idea **how lewd** -”

“Give us a few minutes!”

Tavros growled his reply before Equius could even finish the statement, and his attention promptly turned back to Vriska who was leaning against him positioning herself. He placed his hands under her, hoisting her up slightly, and she lowered his bulge to meet her own sex.

Vriska felt the tip of his bulge, as it pushed slightly farther in, Tavros brought his hand to her face and kissed her deeply, as they shared eachothers breath, he held her tighter and pushed, his bulge sinking deep into her.

“Oh, Tavros, that- Ugh, I-”

Tavros kissed the other side of her neck, immediately finding the second sweetspot. He pushed deeper. Vriska gasped, and Tavros’ body shuddered, their faces hot with near uncontrollable lust. He was as deep as he was able to push himself, and he adopted a deep, slow rhythm, in and slightly out, over and over, wincing as Vriska tried to stop herself from biting his shoulder as he thrusted.

Vriska leaned back, baring down on him, she stared into his eyes as she adopted her own faster, harder motion, allowing him to position himself to slide in further.

“Vriska! Please… Be…”

Tavros craned his head, moaning deeply, involuntarily, and he closed his eyes as she arched her back, feeling his bulge inside of her, reaching as deep as her body was able, with some to spare. She tensed as it glided over every detail of her inside, as if it existed only to please her and her alone.

Vriska placed her hands on Tavros’ chest, they brought their faces nose to nose, she was panting as his bulge became even harder, she pulled his hand up to her breast, placing his thumb against a cerulean nipple and rubbing gently, Vriska raised her arm and groaned, the tingling travelling from her breast, to her spine and further compounding her pleasure.

Tavros felt Vriskas’ nook contract around him, she tensed up and levelled her eyes with his trying to speak, but her climax shattered her concentration, forcing her to grit her teeth and transforming her words into a hoarse moan as deep blue fluid poured into Tavros’ lap, he gasped and hugged her close.

Adrenaline coursed into Tavros’ body as he felt Vriskas’ orgasm, he knew he was getting close, Vriska was nearly limp, though still enjoying the feeling, and Tavros simply moved back and forth as he stayed as deep as he could, he felt himself tensing and savoured the intense pleasure boiling inside him.

Vriska kissed him and urged him to finish, almost begging for him to experience what she just did. His muscles tightened, then as he strained against himself, his lips curled into a snarl and he let out a deep growl, digging his fingers into Vriskas’ back. He braced as thick, hot jets of bright orange fluid filled Vriskas’ nook almost as soon as it started, then quickly spurted outward.

The flow continued and Vriska gasped as she felt the heat inside her, looking down to see it pour into Tavros’ lap and onto the couch, mixing with her own deep blue fluid, Tavros whimpered quietly as the pulsing slowed, and soon stopped. Chest heaving, he pulled Vriska in close.

Vriska closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tavros’ large, warm body enveloping her small, slender form. A few minutes passed, and Tavros stirred.

“How… How do we walk out there and face them?”

He asked worriedly, they had been in the room nearly half an hour, and the group could still be heard outside. Vriska sighed and retrieved her bra and panties from the floor.

“They said spin the bottle, go in the room and… _What_? Its _their_ fault they didn't specify…”

She said as she snapped her bra, twisting it around and pulling the straps over her shoulders.

“Thats- Yeah, let’s go with that.”

Vriska kissed him on the cheek and tossed him his shirt, grinning.

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to fench anyan surp for suggesting I make a Tavris fic that doesn't suck. Holla.


End file.
